


Siren Song

by Czigany



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czigany/pseuds/Czigany
Summary: The ocean does not mean to be listened to...
Relationships: Edward Kenway/The Sea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving old fic; originally posted to livejournal and the fic_promptly community on dreamwidth.

The ocean does not mean to be listened to, but just as he sees more than the common man, so does he hear more. She’s called him to her side since he first caught sight of her and though he’d resisted, tried to claim another woman as his wife, he knew in the end it would be useless.  
  
The ocean does not mean to be listened to, but her sighs echo in his dreams. She screams through his sails, salt-spray kissing his face when he pulls one of his crew from her depths. She moans over his moorings, lapping at the anchorline when he lets his ship rest. She sings to them across the decks, and his crew calls shanties back to her waiting waves. The _Jackdaw_ is never quiet, and he is grateful.  
  
The ocean does not mean to be listened to, but he knows that one day he will give in to her pleas without hesitation. He will fall into her embrace and never return, and when that happens, he will pull her into his body like a lover and let her have the whole of him. She will take him too, as she takes all sailors, and cry out for more because he alone cannot satisfy her. He accepts this fate as all seamen must, and does so willingly.  
  
The ocean does not mean to be listened to, but he hears her siren call and obeys.


End file.
